Various devices may include transceivers configured to transmit data in accordance with various wireless communications protocols. For example, transceivers may utilize Wi-Fi communications protocols, or may use Bluetooth communications protocols. In some cases, multiple transceivers may be implemented within a single device, and may share other system resources, such as transmission media, and components associated with such transmission media such as antenna. Accordingly, multiple transceivers may share a single antenna. However, such transceivers remain limited in their ability to share such transmission medium resources efficiently and effectively.